


Tomorrow

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average night with Sousuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just lil domestic drabble

"Babe, don't eat so much candy before dinner.  You'll spoil your appetite."

Nitori looked up from his homework and pulled the lollipop from his mouth with a pop.

"It's not chocolates or anything.  Just some hard candy... it won't fill me up."

The loud clang of the pan hitting the stove top was Sousuke's way of voicing his disagreement.  He turned around and leaned back on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.  His stance was relaxed but his face held firm.

"Are you talking back to me?"

Nitori frowned.   "I'm just saying."  He put the lollipop back in his mouth and got back to his homework, shuffling through the math notes he had spread over the entire dining table.

"That sure sounds like you're talking back to me."

Nitori flicked his eyes back up to Sousuke and took the sucker out again.  "You know I'll eat all my food like you want me to.  You _know_ I'm a well behaved boy.  Besides, you never yelled at me before about this!  I always eat candy when I do homework.  A growing boy has to--"

"Ai."

Creases around Sousuke's mouth grew darker as he frowned and looked down at Nitori.

"...What?"  Nitori's response was softer with less bite in it.  He was scared that he had actually upset his Daddy, that he had pushed the envelope with his sass.  Sometimes his mouth ran too fast for him to keep up with it, to think about his words before they catapulted through his lips and into the air to their deaths.  What if he really pissed Sousuke off?  Sousuke was just watching him with that look, _that_ look like he was expecting Nitori to do something obvious.  Nitori put the lollipop down on the table and lowered his head.  Sousuke didn't react, but Nitori could tell he was satisfied.

"I'm sorry I talked back to you."

Sousuke sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing his thumb over the fabric of his shirt.  Nitori looked at his hand out of the corner of his eye, but only for a second, before averting his gaze.

"Ai, I'm not mad at you.  I am just taking care of you.  Too much candy is bad for you.  You'll get cavities."

"But I like candy."

Sousuke leaned down and kissed his cheek.  "I know, but keep it in moderation, or else it becomes a bad thing."

Nitori couldn't understand how keeping candy in moderation could be considered a _good_ thing, but Sousuke was his Daddy, after all.  Weren't they supposed to be killjoys sometimes?  Besides, Nitori knew he could easily convince Sousuke to buy him more candy later.  But what Sousuke thought of him was important.  There were so many things Sousuke had helped him with and he respected Sousuke's opinions, valued them.  So he could finish the rest of these stupid, boring math problems without some sweet sugar dancing along his taste buds to distract him from the tedious, mundane assignment.

"Okay, Daddy."

Another kiss landed on his cheek.  "Good boy." Nitori turned his head and pecked Sousuke on the lips, closing his eyes and letting their touch linger.  He loved kissing Sousuke, the way he could feel the air trapped in the space under their noses and between their lips grow warm with their breath.  Nitori loved being so close to him, loved being able to smell his cologne, to feel his body heat.  He didn't want to do his homework.  Nitori wanted to be held.  Sousuke hummed and pulled away with a tenderness that made Nitori weak and walked back to the stove, lit the burner with a flick of the dial, and poured some oil into the pan.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

Sousuke looked at Nitori over his shoulder and gave a small smile.  "I wanted to try my hand at shrimp scampi.  Never made it before."

"Can I help?"

"Only if you promise to finish your homework after dinner."

Nitori jumped up out of his chair and quickly started shoving his notes back in his binder.  "I will!"

Sousuke gave Nitori small tasks to lessen the load of prep work, and Nitori worked proudly and with determination, his eyebrows furrowed and back straight.  He kept looking over to Sousuke, to make sure he was doing his job correctly, and Sousuke couldn't help but chuckle every time he saw Nitori peek up at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, babe."

Nitori scrunched his nose.  "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"How?"

Sousuke kissed Nitori on the head and then shooed him off to the table.  "Because you're cute.  Now go sit.  Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

 

Nitori felt himself twitch as Sousuke pulled his fingers slowly out of him, still panting from the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Good boy, oh you're so _good_."  His voice was a purr, low and soft and Nitori felt himself melting at the sound.  He felt like a ragdoll, completely boneless as Sousuke pulled him into his lap.

"Daddy..."

He reached up for Sousuke and sighed as he was lifted up to wind his arms around Sousuke's neck and nuzzle his head into his Daddy's shoulder.  Warm hands rubbed his back, along his sides, over his exposed buttocks, down his thighs.  Another sigh left his lips and he relaxed, content and satisfied.  He could fall asleep.

"Let's get you dressed, love."

Nitori groaned and held onto Sousuke tighter.

"Ai, it's getting late."

"I don' wanna go home."

Sousuke kissed his temple and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's a school night."

"Daddy, I want to stay here with you!"

Nitori's voice was soft and watery, heavy with sleep and dejection.  When he pulled away, his eyes were glossy and his face was red from a combination of his post-coital state and an oncoming temper tantrum.

"I know, kitten."

Sousuke kissed his forehead and then picked him up, bringing him into the bathroom to wipe him down and dress him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ai.  Text me when you get home safely."

With a pout, Nitori trudged to the front door and slipped his shoes on.  His lip trembled as he rubbed the wetness from his eyes.

"Hey, babe."  Sousuke leaned down and lifted Nitori's bangs so he could see his eyes.  "Tomorrow isn't far away.  You'll be back over here with me in no time.  Love you, okay?"

Nitori sniffed and threw his arms around Sousuke.

"I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
